A New Kind Adventure
by Naenae12
Summary: The Pevinsie's return to Narnia after dying when there train goes a wry. How will Susan handle her feelings for Caspian, and suddenly Lucy has feelings for a girl! Also the Calorman are posing a treat against Narnia.A Suspian fanfiction also Lucy/oc and slight Peter/OC


**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first Narnia fanfiction it takes place after the Dawn Treader, this is AU just for your information so yeah! I am really looking forward to writing this so enjoy!**

**AGES**

**Lucy: 16**

**Edmund: 18**

**Susan: 20**

**Peter:21**

**GERONIMO!**

**naenae 12**

Lucy's POV

I wake up to the arguing of Edmund and Susan, what a way to wake up. Susan and Peter have been staying at the house for a visit the past few days and it has been something of a disaster. I don't even know what there problem is, I am just glad that were all together like old times.

"Just grow up Ed! Your'e ridiculous!" Susan shouts

"OH! I'm ridiculous at least I'm not in love with a guy who lives in a different world!" he screeches back, oh no he has hit a sore spot. Nobody brings up Caspian in front of her, not even me. I can hear her sniff as she runs into the guest bedroom, I get up and walk out of the door in pursuit of her room

"Look what you did Ed!" I screech at him and walk into Susan's room she is sitting on her bed, tears are welling up in her eyes.

"Su, you know he didn't mean it" I say

"That doesn't mean it didn't hurt" she says before sniffing and after gaining her composure continues "They are both just silly boys, Caspian and Ed, I should stop worrying about them." I try to hug her but she shrugs it off.

"Come on Lu, we've got a big day ahead, a train to board and groceries to get." she says before ushering me out. I go back to my room and slip into my usual dress, a white blouse and a blue skirt. I do miss wearing the trousers from the Dawn Treader but my mom would die if she saw me wearing trousers. I am really a tom boy but society would frown on a tom boy of my age.

"LUCY!" I hear Susan scream from down stairs

"COMING!" I yell back and prance down the stairs, and run towards the door catching up to Susan Ed and Peter.

"Alright Im here" I say as we make are way to the train

* * *

On the Train we sit together in a compartment, I haven't been on a train in forever. I still miss the rocking back and forth of my horse, Cassie.

"Peter can you hand me my book?" I ask, breaking an awkward silence.

"sure Lu" he says and hands me Alice in Wonderland my favorite story.

"Thanks..." I say, I dive into my book, I love books for a simple reason, they pull me into a fairy tale world un-like my own. Gets my mind of of Narnian things and onto something light hearted and good natured. After a few chapters I hear a scream

"THERES A TRAIN COMING T'WORDS US!" I bolt out of my book and stare out the window at the on coming train,

"Guys, this is serious" I say quietly as the look out the window with me. I can hear the breaks try to stop but I know its to no prevail, a tear slips down my cheek. There are cries of despair all around us but we are surprisingly calm.

"We didn't get to see Narnia again..." I say quietly as I hold onto Susan in a bear hug,

"Its gonna be alright Lu, the trains gonna stop and this is gonna be over with..." Susan tries to comfort me. Pete and Edmund join the hug as the train comes nearer and nearer.

"Susan, I didn't mean it about Caspian. " Ed whispers before the train hits us head on.

* * *

My eyes flutter open as I take in the scene around me, green grass under my feet and a beautiful sky above us. I look down to find that I am in my trousers from the Dawn Treader. I look at Susan, Peter, and Ed next to me. They are asleep, I look around again,

"Oh my, I do believe we are in Narnia again" I say in a hushed voice as Ed and Susan wake up followed by Peter

"Were are we?" Susan murmurs and looks at me excitedly.

"I do believe that when... when the train hit and we- well we died that Aslan brought us here. To Narnia" I say

"oh! Look what the cat dragged in!" I hear a gruff voice grunt as a buff looking fawn came into view.

"Were going to bring you to Caspian, you could Calorman spies for all we know!" he says and we get onto our feet

"We are the kings and queens of old, of course you will bring us to Caspian!" Ed says frowning

"You have no idea how many prisoners say that..." he says before binding our hands behind our backs and bringing us towards the castle.

"So does Caspian have a queen?" Susan asks, I give here a look and she blushes

"You must be from far away, of course he don't! He is still hoping that his queen Susan will come back, my opinion at least." I could see a smile fill her face. At last we got to the Castle, it was beautiful. Soon we are standing in front of the doors leading to the throne

* * *

Susans POV

I watched as the fawn opened the doors to were Caspian was, my hart beating faster as we neared him. His eyes wide and staring at me,

"Susan... Peter, Lucy, Ed! you have come back! How?" He says before continuing "un bind them!" he says and the fawn does as he is told. Caspian rushes over, hugging Lucy, Pete and Ed quickly before stoping at me. I can feel a blush creeping to my cheeks

"Hello" He says before embracing me, I wrap my arms around his neck and breath in the scent that I have missed so badly. To my dismay he pulls away

"How are you here?" Caspian asks

"Well... we think we died in our world and Aslan let us come here" Lucy explains

"I'm sorry... I supose you should get some rest, this day has been a long one, Tayo show them there rooms" he says and the fawn ushers us to the bedrooms

**A/N: Thanks for reading! **

**more coming soon**

**NAENAE 3**


End file.
